House of Forgotten
by LoveInTheFormOfPain
Summary: Sorry, I've been gone for a while. I've been very busy. :( A few months after Nina banishes Senkhara, everything goes back to normal. Or does it?
1. Chapter 1

Nina's P.O.V

Another wonderful day at the House of Anubis. All of us except Alfie and Jerome were sitting in the living room. Everyone was working on their homework for their classes. It was completely silent.

"WATER BALOON FIGHT!"

Well, up until now. As expected, Jerome and Alfie came into the room, hands filled with buckets filled with small water balloons overflowing them.

"I thought you guys weren't allowed to do anymore pranks for a while." I said. "Remember the time with Victor and those feathers and t-"

"What Victor doesn't know won't hurt him." Alfie said before him and Jerome threw 2 big balloons at Fabian's textbook, dropped the buckets and ran outside. Fabian looked horrified.

"Now I have to wait for it to dry before I can do more work." Fabian sadly looked down at his book.

"Come on, ya nerd." Eddie took the book from him and put it near a window. "It can dry here. Now, let's go get em'." Eddie ran out of the room with Patricia close behind him. I followed them with everyone else behind me.

The second we opened the door and stepped outside, we were completely ambushed. I ran towards the other buckets and started to throw them at my fellow housemates. It had now started to rain, which made the fight that much more fun.

"Well, well, well, look who finally showed up." Patricia yelled. I turned to see Fabian with a hose in his hands.

"This is for T.B!" Fabian yelled back.

"Who's T.B?" Amber whispered to me.

"His textbook." I answered. We both looked at each other than burst out laughing.

Fabian turned the hose on and blasted Alfie with it, knocking him over before doing the same to Jerome. Everyone started laughing and pelting him with balloons.

"STOP!"

Everyone stopped and slowly turned around to see Victor, covered in red paint, plastic noses, and feathers.

"I thought I said no pranks!" Victor yelled.

"Yeah, but the thing is we don't listen to you very well." Alfie said.

"Quiet, scumbag! Now I think you know what's coming next." Victor tossed both of them toothbrushes. Victor started to go back inside, but then turned around.

"Oh, and Miss Martin? I'd like to have a word with you."


	2. Chapter 2

House of Forgotten

Chapter 2

Fabian's P.O.V

You could hear Victors voice from his upstairs office all the way down in the living room. All of us, soaking wet and freezing, were waiting for someone to say anything.

"Why is Nina in trouble?" Mara asked, pointing at Alfie and Jerome. "It was their fault for the pranks and balloons."

"Maybe she did something evil." Eddie smirked.

"Yes Eddie, She's planning to take over the world while Amber turns Goth and stops shopping, You, Jerome, and Alfie start actually caring about school, Mick stops caring about sports, and Patricia starts wearing pink." I rolled my eyes.

"Why would I stop shopping?" Amber asked.

"He was being sarcastic, bottle-blond." Eddie said.

"So, Nina's not going to take over the world?"

"Yes, anything else?"

"Let's just say she was planning something evil, what would she do?"

"Probably steal T.B, than burn it."Jerome said before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, shut up." I said, throwing a pillow at him. But he caught it before it hit him.

"Always so predictable, aren't we Rutter?" He smirked.

"No seriously, what would she do?" Amber said.

"What makes you think she would do anything?" I asked.

"Everyone has a dark side Fabian."

"Even you?"

"I sometimes think how much nicer the world would be if Jerome was dead…"

Everyone stared at her with the most shocked expressions I'd ever seen, especially Jerome.

"What? I didn't say I was going to do it." Amber got up and left the room. Nina came in after she left with reddened eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Victor's making me leave." She said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Amber yelled, racing back into the room.

"He can't blame the prank thing on you, it was Jerome and Alfie" I said

"He's not blaming me for that, it's something else." Nina said.

"What is it?"

"It doesn't matter."

I hugged her and kissed her gently. "Then I won't ask."

"How long until you have to go?" Mara asked.

"I have an hour to pack and say goodbye to you guys. Then I have to leave."


	3. Chapter 3

House of Forgotten

Chapter 3

Nina's P.O.V

An hour.

That's all the time I have left before I can never come back to this house forever. It's probably less than that by now. I hurry to pack. Pictures, phone, iPod, Anubis locket with Sarah's picture in it, and other stuff. My hands find a picture frame with a pic of me and Fabian at prom. I smile as I remember that night. I'd wanted to kiss him for so long and when we did, everything felt right.

I carefully wrap it in a one of my blankets and tuck it into my suitcase. I look at my watch. _3:15, _it reads.

_45 minutes_

I still can't believe Victor's kicking me out of the house. He's totally overreacting. I don't get how that can be so terrible, when even Trudy was on my side.

_Maybe it will come back to bite his arse someday_

There's a light knock at my door. "Come in." I say, and then turn my head back to my suitcase.

Joy walks in, watching me. "So, you're really leaving."

I shrug. "Looks like it."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." I looked back at her to see tears flowing her face.

"Why are you crying? You hate me."

"I hate that you have Fabian, I don't hate you."

"Than what about that thing you posted on your blog earlier this year?"

"I honestly don't know what was going through my head when I wrote that. Look, I'm sorry about me being a-"

"Bitch?"

She smiled a little. "Yeah."

I smile; I never imagined this would happen. "Well apology accepted."

"Thanks, I'll leave you to finish your packing." She leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Another knock comes a couple minutes after she leaves. "It's open." I say.

Fabian walks in, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Hey." I say as I kiss his lips gently.

"Hey. So, this is it." He said, eying my suitcase.

"Guess so. But don't worry, I'll call and text you whenever I can." I promise.

"Great, how much time do you have until you leave?"

I check my watch,"39, why?"

"How about we spend 34 of those minutes together so u have 5 minutes to say goodbye to everyone?" He smiles sweetly.

"Of course."

Even before Fabian took off his shirt, I knew I was going to remember this moment more than the time when I saw Victor's dad's ghost.


	4. Chapter 4

Fabian's P.O.V

All of us gathered near the door, waiting for the most beautiful girl that ever came into my life to leave Anubis house.

When Nina finally came down the stairs, she had a sad smile plastered on her face. She had gotten a chance to freshen up a little, making any evidence of what we did disappear. Her gaze found mine for a moment before she continued down the stairs.

Joy was the first person to hug her. It surprised me how long they stayed in their embrace, but it was somewhat sweet.

After her was Mick. He had to put down the banana he was eating so he could fully hug her, but her smile because of it was beautiful.

Eddie came after him. "So, you're making me be the only American house now?" He said with a smile.

Nina laughed. "Don't worry, you get used to it pretty easily."

After a short embrace, Alfie and Jerome covered her bodies with theirs. When they stepped away, Alfie pulled out a walkie-talkie and gave it to her. Nina laughed when she saw it, but thanked him.

Patricia quickly hugged Nina, and smiled at her before handing her off to Amber, who was already crying. Amber said some things to Nina that I couldn't understand, but Nina smiled at her after Amber finally let go of her.

I enveloped Nina into my arms and kissed the crown of her head. She smiled at me, but the tears running down her face made me want to just lock the door so she could never leave my arms.

"If I can ask, what did Amber tell you?" I asked.

"She told me she would kill me if I didn't stay in contact and to not date anyone in America." She said, smiling a little.

I laughed. "Call me as soon as you get off the plane, alright?"

She nodded.

"Great." I kissed her soft lips once more before whispering 'I love you' in her ear.

As I released her form my embrace, she clung to me a while longer. When she finally let go, she grabbed her stuff, turned to everyone, gave them a small wave, than stepped out the door.

As the cab drove off, I knew the feeling would be terrible, I just never knew it would hurt this much.


	5. Chapter 5

*2 years later*

*Day before New Year's Eve*

Nina's P.O.V

Even after all this time, my heart is still broken. Without her, I'm living on the streets, alone. No homeless shelter would take me, even though they never gave me a good enough reason.

If anyone I knew found me, they wouldn't recognize me. My now black hair and pierced face would throw them off almost instantly. Especially him. The only way I'm surviving is by doing something I'm not very proud of.

"Hey. " The guy standing in front of me says.

"What do you want?" I ask. The guy pulls out a couple 50 dollar bills.

"Meth."

I went into the ally where I kept the things he wanted, grabbed some, put it in a envelope, and gave it to him.

We traded possessions and he thanked me before leaving.

Selling drugs is something I don't want to do, but I have to stay alive somehow. This and the job I have now doesn't pay enough for me to live in an actual home, but it gives me enough money to buy what I need.

I miss my friends, especially him. I'd give anything to talk to them, but I lost my phone and laptop after Gran died. Gran left everything to me in her will, everything I would ever need. But, when our house caught on fire, the will got burned with it and I got nothing. I tried to explain to the probate lawyers, but they didn't listen to me. They took all she had and gave it to charity, leaving me all alone.

Very quickly, I go to a store and buy a pillow and blanket, considering my old ones were stolen. As I go back to the ally and it starts to snow, I can't help but wish I had never done what I did.

I just wonder what everyone at Anubis house is doing right now…


	6. Chapter 6

*2 years later*

*5 minutes from New Year*

Fabian's POV:

"Fabian!" Amber said.

"Hey!" I ran over and hugged her. "I haven't see you in forever."

"I know!" Amber smiled.

"8 months. It's hard to believe we hadn't seen each other in 8 months."

"I know! But fashion school was amazing." Amber said, than leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Heard anything from Nina?"

I shook my head. "You?"

"Nope."

Eddie and Patrica came into the room, arguing as usual.

"I can't believe how shallow you are!" Eddie shouted.

"Oh please, I'm shallow?" Patrica said.

"Yes, and you know why?"

"Why?"

"EVERYONE STOP!"

Mara and Joy came into the room.

"This is New Years Eve! Can't we wait until tomorrow to fight?" Mara said.

The room got silent for a minute, than Trudy came in the room, along with Alfie, Jerome, and KT.

"Alright everyone, its ten seconds till midnight. Lets start the countdown!"

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Jerome and Mara made out while Alfie and Amber did the same.

Amber walked back to me and said, "Any resolutions?"

"Just one." I said. "I'm gonna find Nina."


	7. Chapter 7

2 months later

In America

Fabian's POV

As I got of the plane, Amber kept telling me these plans we could go at find Nina.

"...And then you could go to her house with a dozen roses with a diamond neck-"

"Amber. You're one of my best friends, but, we can figure out how we'll make Nina love me again when we find her."

"Alright."

We walked out of the airport, rented a car, than drove around the city of Manhatten, New York.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly are we looking for?" I said.

"Anything or anyone who might know Nina or her grandmother." Amber said.

She looked outside. "Pull over."

I stopped the car and she rolled down the window.

"Excuese me mister?" She asked the old guy who was walking down the street.

"Yes?"

"Do you know anyone named Nina Martin?" Amber asked.

"I haven't seen her much since her Gran died." The guy said.

"Wait," I said. "Her Gran died?"

"Yeah, shame. She was such a great woman."

"Do you know where I can find Nina?" I asked.

"You can talk the police about her. They would know."

"Thanks mister." Amber smiled and rolled the window up.

"Police station?"

"Police station."

When we finally got their and asked the person behind the desk if we could find Nina, I wasn't prepaired for what he would say next.

"She's been arrested for a month now."


	8. Chapter 8

Nina's POV:

"Miss Martin?"

I opened my eyes. I never could sleep in this hell hole, but I had to try.

"What?" I hated seeing the prisonkeeper. I couldn't think of any reason she'd want to see me.

"You have a visitor."

I got up and followed her to a room.

"Who's visiting me?" I asked.

"You tell me."

She opened the door and led me to the room with the see through walls and telephones. She pushed me into a chair and backed up. I picked up the phone and breathed my visitor's name.

"Fabian."


	9. Chapter 9

_ P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. Two years seemed like two hundred years. My best friend and past boyfriend Fabian was here.

"Oh, Nines." He tried to hug me, but my guard would let him. She sat me down in the chair and Fabian sat in his.

"You have 15 minutes." The guard said to me before leaving, slamming the door shut.

Fabian looked at me. "So…"

Behind me, I heard banging on the glass. I turned around to see my other best friend Amber waving at me. She ran into the room and sat down in the empty chair next to Fabian.

"I can't believe we found you!" Amber exclaimed.

"How did you guys find me? I thought you were supposed to be back at the house." I asked.

"Well, Amber got her fashion scholarship here and told me to come back with her when she came back to the house after her break." Fabian explained.

"Than we were driving around the city when we ran into the nicest old man." Amber said. "He told us about how your Gran died."

"Amber!" Fabian said.

"Oh, sorry Nines." Amber said.

"Its ok. That was a year ago. I'm not upset about it anymore." I said, faking a smile for their reassurance.

"Ok. Than the man led us here." Amber finished.

"Sounds like fun." I said.

"Now back to the elephant in the room," Fabian took my hands. "How the hell did you end up here?"

"Can the elephant be pink and sparkly?" Amber said.

"Sure." Fabian smiled at her, then turned back to me.

I took a deep breath and explained everything. Gran's will, me being forgotten, me living on the streets, me being a dealer, everything.

"…Than one day, a cop came to me in disguise and caught me. Now, I'm sentenced in this hellhole for who knows how long." I finished.

Both of them stared at me for a minute, processing everything I just told them.

"You sold drugs?" Amber said. Fabian gave her a look, than she apologized.

"Its ok. Its something I did and now I'm paying the price."

"But why?"

"I had to survive somehow."

"What about homeless shelters?"

"They wouldn't let me in."

"Why? Its their job to help people."

"Well, apparently to them I'm not people they help."

"That sucks."

"You're telling me."

Fabian signed. "There must be some way we can get you out, how much is your bail?"

"I'm not sure, but I think its over $10,000."

"Where are we going to get that type of money?"

"There's one way."

They both looked at me like I was crazy. I leaned closer to them and whispered my idea. They both gasped and Amber shook her head.

"I know, I know, but it's our only option." I said.

Fabian was completely still for a minute, as if he was figuring every possible thing that go wrong.

"We can at least try." He finally said to Amber. She resented for a minute, than agreed.

"Thank you guys."

The door opened behind me and the guards head came into view.

"Times up, Martian."

I nodded and said goodbye to Amber and Fabian.

"So, we'll see you later?" Fabian said.

"Alright."

He smiled before he left the room.

"Who were they to you?" The guard asked me before she led me out of the room.

"Just people." I said quickly.

"That's what they all say."


	10. Chapter 10

Fabian's POV

As Amber and I drove to the place Nina had told us about, I kept trying to think of how this was going to work. Nina's plan was brilliant, but it could still not work.

"Ok, do you remember the plan?" I asked Amber.

"Yes." Amber said. "Are you sure this is going to work? This plan requires a lot of lying that you aren't capable of."

"If this gets Nina out, I'll be able to pull it off." I got of the car and walked.

Nina's directions had led me and Amber to an abandoned warehouse. Outside of it, there were two guys and a girl. They were covered in tattoos and had cigarettes in their hands, acting as if they didn't notice anything going around them.

"Fabina, Nina said they would be this scary." Amber whispered.

"Just act like they're wearing pink Gucci dresses and you'll be fine." I said.

As I approached the people, the men both grabbed the knives in their pockets.

"Who are you?" The first man asked, stepping closer to us.

"We're friends of Nina's." I said quickly.

The woman looked at us. "You guys know Rose Thorn?"

I was about to ask what she meant, then I remembered Nina went by a different name here. Rose Thorns.

"Yes, we know her."

The men immediately put their weapons away. "Sorry for the rough appearance," The first man said. "I'm Venom, that's Massacre, and she's Crisis."

Both of them nodded at me when Venom said their names.

"So," Crisis said. "Whatever happened to Rose Thorn?"

"She got arrested." Amber said.

Massacre laughed as he took another puff of his cigarette. "I knew it would happen eventually. That's what happens when you leave us. I knew she could never make it alone."

"Don't talk about Nin- Rose Thorn like that!" I said.

"Damn dude calm down." Venom said. "Why are you even here anyway?"

"Rose Thorn wants the money she left here." Amber said.

"Whoa pretty thing." Massacre said as he walked toward Amber and lifted her chin with his finger. "If we just gave you the money, that wouldn't be fun. Now would it?"

Amber moved away from him, making him laugh.

"The money's not even yours." I said.

"Fine." Crisis said. "We'll give you the money."

"Thank you." Amber said.

"If…" Venom said. "You guys get inked with our symbol."

Amber's eyes went wide. "Will you excuse us for 1 second?"

Amber took my arm and dragged me away from them.

"I am NOT getting a tattoo! Do you know how bad they hurt?" Amber said.

"Think about Nina. Also, tattoos can be removed. " I said.

"Removing a tattoo hurts just as much!"

"Here, let me make you a deal. If you get the tattoo, I will let you make as many Fabina scrapbooks as you want and I'll look through all of them without complaining."

Amber smiled widely. "All of them?"

I laughed a little. "Every single one."

Amber dragged me back over to Crisis, Massacre, and Venom.

"Deal."

Venom smiled. "Excellent."


End file.
